


Work Distractions

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, SnowBaz, teacher!Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.Simon senses that Baz is tense and works to distract him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Work Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 23, 2020_

**Simon**

“I have to finish this grading tonight,” Baz says when I walk into his home office.

"I know,” I say moving around to stand behind him.

"Then, what are you doing?”

I shrug even though he can’t see me.

I place my hands on his shoulders and begin massaging him gently.

“You’re tense,” I observe.

"I’d be less tense if you would let me work.”

“Maybe you should take a break,” I say leaning down close to his ear.

“Simon,” he says in that warning tone which indicates that he is _really_ stressed and does not want to be distracted.

“Fine. I’ll leave you alone but I’m staying.”

“Simon…” He begins but trails off as I begin massaging him more firmly.

“Shh. You have work to do.”

I continue massaging him for a couple of minutes but I don’t plan to stop there.

Softly, I press a kiss to the back of his neck, just a brush of my lips really. I feel his shoulders tense under my hand, but he relaxes again as I keep massaging his shoulders. He doesn’t say anything so I keep going.

I start kissing down his neck and over to his shoulder. He tilts his head but still doesn’t say anything, so I kiss back up the side of his neck stopping when I reach that spot just below his jaw.

“Simon,” he breathes, this time like he isn’t sure what he wants.

Still massaging his shoulders, I step over to the side so that I’m able to kiss along his jaw and up over cheek. I stop once I reach the corner of his mouth, letting my lips linger there before pulling away so that I can see him.

His cheeks are flushed a dark pink, his eyes have fallen mostly shut, and his his grip on his pen is tight enough to break it.

“Are you okay?” I ask a moment later when he hasn’t moved.

“Damn it,” he whispers, grabbing my face and pull me into a deep kiss.

I’m so surprised that I release his shoulders, allowing him to spin his chair so that he’s now facing me. His hands move from my face to my hips, his fingers curling in my belt loops and pulling me closer to him until I’m straddling his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck.

We kiss softly and deeply until we have to pull away to catch our breath.

“That was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” he says. “To distract me from work.“

"I just thought you needed a break.”

“I did. Thank you.”

He kisses me again, and he ends up putting off the rest of grading for another day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
